Sólo porque soy su padrino
by maiteginevra
Summary: Sirius Black está solo en la cocina de Grimmauld Place, pero de pronto siente ruidos extraños, descubre finalmente que aquellos sonidos no es más que Ginny Weasley sollozando en un rincón. ¿Sollozando? Quizás no. *Sirius POV**ONESHOT*


**Sólo porque soy su padrino**

Si me besé con Ginny Weasley, no fue porque sea un viejo verde y algo necesitado. No fue por eso. Fue un cúmulo de cosas, lo que me llevo a tomar esa decisión. De partida todo fue culpa de un _Potter_, pero en este caso no fue James, sino de Lily y también hay algo de culpa por parte de Harry.

Partamos con Lily. Fue ella quién estuvo de acuerdo con James para que yo fuera el padrino de Harry. ¿En qué estaba pensando esa pelirroja? ¿Yo, padrino? ¿Por qué no Lunático? A él se le daba mejor eso de los pañales y biberones. Y lo de los consejos también. A mi me gusta más hablar de otras cosas, como de Quidditch, de sexo, de chicas, de alcohol, de motocicletas, de cómo patear traseros encapuchados, y de cómo me caen mal los Black y sus aires de realeza.

Pero para ser sincero, cuando James y Lily me lo dijeron, algo en mi corazón saltó con fuerza, estaba feliz, radiante. Creo que ese fue uno de los mejores días de mi vida.

Ese y el día que logré convencer a James con la ayuda de Lily, de no ponerle un nombre terminado con "_us_" a mi ahijado. Suficiente teníamos con Albus, Sirius, Remus, Rubeus… (Podría seguir toda la noche, en serio.) Cuando acepté, no sabía que Lily y James me abandonarían tan rápido, ni que Harry fuese un imán de problemas, ni que…

En fin, no sabía todo lo que implicaba ser padrino.

Cuando recuperé mi libertad, y Harry fue a pasar lo que quedaba de verano en Grimmauld Place junto con los Weasleys, sentí que mi corazón volvía a saltar con aquel tambor de felicidad que hacia que la sangre girara por mi cuerpo más rápido, logrando marearme. Pero Harry no estaba tan feliz como yo. Cuando se cruzaban nuestros ojos podía ver los suyos, detrás de los cristales, algo ensombrecidos. Sin el brillo de piedra preciosa que tenían los de su mamá.

Y esa no era la única cara larga.

Ginny estaba feliz cuando llegó Harry, yo pude ver cómo sus labios se ensancharon apenas cruzó el umbral, cómo en las comidas sus ojos lo buscaban, y cómo sus hermanos (los gemelos, geniales por cierto.) se miraban entre ellos y se sonreían a causa de ella.

Pero Harry no acusaba recibo.

Fue la noche de un viernes. Molly los envió a todos a acostarse temprano, supongo que eso no era tan tortuoso para el resto como era para mí. Los gemelos se divertían entre ellos, Ginny y Hermione compartían habitación y supongo que las dos suspiraban por los cabezotas de Ron y mi ahijado. Y estos dos últimos se tenían que estar debatiendo en problemas de gran complejidad, es decir Harry pensando en Voldemort y Ron en algún modo que Fred y George no se rieran de él. ¿Ven que eran de gran complejidad en lo que pensaban?

Así que me quedé en la cocina, solo. Solo porque Remus esa noche no vendría, lo cual también ayudó a que tomara una botella que estaba en la parte más alta de alacena.

Whiskey de fuego añejado por años y años. Sin vaso ni nada me repatingué en una silla y junte mis otrora deseados labios a la boca de la botella.  
Sorbos cortos que quemaba cada una de mis papilas, que dormían la angustia y la pena que me ahogaba. Creo que llevaba abajo cuatro dedos de la botella cuando sentí ruidos en el corredor, me levanté con toda mi elegancia y me deslicé, varita en mano y botella en otra, hacia el origen del sonido.

Odiaba esa casa y odiaba pegar mi espalda a esas paredes, era casi como abrazar al calamar gigante, me llenaba de repugnancia y también algo de asco, pero quería averiguar de qué se trataba. No me dí cuenta como siguiendo los ruidos llegué hasta la habitación de Buckbeack.

Ahí, sentada en el suelo, en un rincón del cuarto estaba Ginny.

Llevaba de pijama un pantalón corto, muy corto, y una polera con tiritas que dejaba ver la piel de sus hombros y de su espalda salpicada con pequeñas pecas. Con las piernas flexionadas y la cabeza oculta entre las rodillas ni se percató que entré a aquella habitación. Me senté a su lado y ella levantó la cabeza y sonrió débilmente.  
Yo ya sabía por qué ella estaba ahí y también sabía por qué estaba tan triste.

Pero nunca he sido muy bueno con las palabras, así que por todo consuelo estiré mi mano y le ofrecí la botella. No me sentí mal por eso, Molly ya me odiaba, así que no había nada que me pudiera atemorizar. Además yo también bebía un poquito cuando tenía su edad ¿Qué mejor que esas cosas las hiciera en casa? Insisto, yo no le veía nada de malo.

Vi cómo bebió con tragos apurados, como su nariz se arrugaba cuando el licor inundaba su boca y como se tensaba su mandíbula cuando el líquido se deslizaba por su garganta.

- ¡Quema!

- Lo sé. –sonreí. No sé por qué le sonreí, pero ella a mi me caía genial. Era una chica mona, divertida y graciosa. Si ella hubiese estado en Hogwarts en mi época seguro me habría gustado. Tenía esa cosa de rebelde y maliciosa que le faltaba a la mayoría de las chicas en mi tiempo de colegial. Y una sonrisa picara siempre le adornaba el rostro.

Ginny era una mezcla de las tres personas a las cuales yo más quería en este mundo. Tenía de James lo cabezota, lo obstinada. De Lily se parecían en lo guapas, y algo en el pelo, aunque no era el mismo rojo y de Remus tenía esa inteligencia mesurada que en ocasiones demostraba, ese temple con que daba una reflexión distinta al del resto.

Y la chica seguía pegada a la botella. Celoso, estiré la mano hasta recuperarla y beber un poco de veneno también.

- Nunca se dará cuenta ¿Cierto?

- ¿Nunca se dará cuenta de qué cosa, Ginny? –Pregunté. Ya sé que no era necesario, pero me costaba llegar tan de rompe y raja al tema delicado. Al tema _Harry_.

- Que existo. –Recuperó la botella y bebió como si fuera un camello que llegó recién de una larga travesía por el desierto.

- Ya lo notará. –O eso quise decir, es que el whiskey de fuego tiene esa virtud, enredarte la lengua y los pensamientos.

- No lo creo, lo conozco hace cinco años y nunca he sido nada especial. Creo que le agrada más el estúpido de Percy que yo y eso que Percy es el más feo de todos.

Reí, si les dije que era chistosa.

- Es que Harry es algo lento…

- Y yo algo impaciente...

- Sí, entiendo, pero…

- ¡Pero nada! No me quiere y nunca lo hará. -Me quitó mi compañera de vidrio y otro largo sorbo se deslizó por su garganta. –Moriré sola y virgen.

Me hizo reír de nuevo, si que tenía gracia esta chica. Y continúo – Y lo peor de todo es que puedo morir en cualquier momento con ese hijo de bruja dando vueltas por ahí.

- ¿Hijo de bruja? –No había entendido que quería decir con eso. -¿Cuál hijo de bruja? ¿Es un chico que te pretende, Ginny?

- No, me refiero a él. Con Voldemort dando vueltas por ahí.

Ginny se quedó callada mientras yo sentía como la cabeza me daba vueltas y vueltas. Hace tiempo que no tenía esa sensación. La última vez que me emborraché fue con Remus y terminamos escuchando un disco de Bowie que le robamos a James porque ya nos tenia cansado que llorara sobre él pensando en Lily. Ese disco estaba en mi cuarto y ordenando un poco la casa, lo encontramos entremedio de cajas a medio llenar y cubiertas de polvo. Nos bajamos dos botellas recordando cosas y haciendo nuevas memorias.

Pero a pesar que mi cabeza estaba girando y girando internamente, y que presentía el rojo que debían lucir mis ojos grises, fríos como el acero pero que cuando sonrió se vuelven líquidos, escuché como decía mi nombre arrastrando las letras.

- Sirius…

- ¿Qué? –Mi voz sonó enronquecida por el silencio.

- ¿Te parezco bonita?

Me quedé callado unos momentos. ¿Qué tenia que decirle? Sí, Ginny me pareces guapa, de hecho si tuviera tu edad ya hubiese tratado de saber el color de tus bragas hace mucho rato. ¡No podía decirle eso!

- Vale, no respondas, es una pregunta estúpida. Mis hermanos siempre me dicen que soy horrible, es decir, no me dicen eso pero es lo mismo casi porque me dicen que soy igual que Tía Muriel, y además creen que si sigo comiendo así engordaré como una vaca.

- Ginny no eres horrible…Estás bien.

- ¿Bien? –Me interrogó con las cejas arqueadas.

- Vale, estás bastante buena –Se río de mí y de lo mal que me sentí en admitir que una nenita me parecía guapa. Y lo hizo en mi cara y sin mi permiso. Les dije que era alzada.

- Es que nunca he despertado interés en nadie.

- ¿De verdad? ¡Qué raro!… -Y lo decía en serio, estoy seguro que James y yo ya hubiésemos intentado algo con ella si hubiésemos sido contemporáneos.

- Sí, de verdad. De hecho nunca he besado a nadie.

- ¿Nunca? –Yo sinceramente no creía eso.

- No, nunca –Me contestó molesta y yo no entendía por qué. –Gracias por recalcarlo, si hasta Hermione ha besado a alguien.

- ¿Y qué tiene eso de raro?

- Nada, pero Hermione en lo último que piensa es en su vida amorosa. Y yo…yo pienso todo el día en el _"niño que me ignoró"_ y no he logrado nada.

- Nunca pensé que alguno de esos sobrenombres para Harry me hicieran reír.

- Si algún día llega a besarme, lo haré horrible y nunca más lo volverá a hacer y me trasformaré en una Señora Figg y criaré gatitos el resto de mi vida.

- No creo que te transformes en ella y no creo que beses horrible. –Miré sus labios, no sé por que lo hice, pero con tal solo verlos me parecieron tan deliciosos. Estaban rojos y brillantes porque quedaban restos de whiskey de fuego entre ellos. Me quedé un segundo perdido en ellos o mejor dicho me quedé prendado a ellos hasta que su tibia mano sobre la mía en el cuello de la botella me hizo reaccionar.

Me la quitó y bebió una vez más.

- ¡Mato por un cigarrillo! –No fumo, pero cuando bebo, me entran unas ganas locas de echar humo.

- Uhmmm. –Dudó un segundo. –Supongo que estás de suerte. –Me dijo y lanzó una cajetilla casi vacía de cigarrillos que tenía guardada en la cintura, afirmándola con el elástico de su pantalón corto.

- ¡Demonios!…no tengo fuego.

- ¿Y tú eres mago o qué? –Me contestó apuntando mi varita.

- ¿Qué? ¿Quieres que encienda un cigarro con un _incendio_? –Tantos años en Azkaban y sin varita me hicieron olvidarme de la magia, y todavía no recuperaba la costumbre.

- Eso es demasiado, prueba con un _lummus maxima_ y presiona el cigarrillo contra la punta de la varita.

- ¿Y tú fumas? –Dije arrugando el ceño, me importaba poco si lo hacía, era una sincera duda.

- No me vengas con la vena protectora, no te queda bien y dame uno. –Ella no me conocía bien. Me sonreí. A mi no me gusta andar regañando a la gente ni diciéndoles lo que tienen que hacer, menos si eres adolescentes y tienes millones de impulsos que te hacen pasar por un montón de experiencias entretenidas.  
Fumamos en silencio y los dos lanzábamos el humo haciendo argollas que se perdían entre la escasa iluminación que tenía la habitación del dormido Buckbeack. Era una competencia tácita y diría, modestia aparte, que estaba ganado yo. Las mías eran mas redondas, casi perfectas y resistían más.

- Sirius, si te pido un favor ¿Lo harías? -Su voz me sonaba lejana, casi desde otra galaxia y parecía que le costaba hablar.

- Depende de qué se trate.

- En bastante sencillo. –Me interrumpió.

- No, no le diré a Harry algo de ti, no creo que sea buena idea. –Y lo creía fervorosamente. Me cargaba cuando mi papá me hablaba bien de alguna chica de sangre pura y me hacía sugerencias. Lo considero bastante desagradable.

- No quiero que hagas eso. Tengo dignidad.

- ¿Cuál es el favor que quieres de mi, entonces?

- ¿Podrías besarme? –Se sonrojó hasta parecer que todas las pecas se le concentraron en las mejillas. –Es que quiero tu opinión, ya sabes, para saber cómo lo hago y además para no morir como la Señora Figg.

- No creo que esté bien, tú eres una niña y yo…Creo que no podrás conmigo y no veo el apuro, sinceramente, Ginny.

- ¡Anda! Házlo por Harry y por Voldemort

- ¿Por Harry? ¿Por Voldemort?

- Sí, por Harry será como una suerte de entrenamiento, si es que algún día se digna… Y por Voldemort para no darle el gusto de que mi paso por este mundo ni siquiera valiera un beso.

- Sólo porque no quiero darle el gusto a Voldemort. –Contesté y ella se sonrió, mientras con una mano despejaba su pelo de la cara.

Sinceramente, me parecía una pésima idea. Si Molly se llegara a enterar...Me acerqué, no estaba emocionado ni nada, había besado porque sí a mucha gente antes y eso no era nada nuevo para mi. Cuando sentí su respiración burbujeando bajo mi nariz un olor dulce me llegó de pronto, vi cómo su lengua salía y paseaba por sus labios, dejándolos rojos y aún más apetecibles. Vi como estos se entreabrían y vi como su cabeza se ladeaba en el lado opuesto a cómo lo hacia la mía.

Y ahí estaba yo. Yo y mi lengua enredándose con la suya, recorriendo su cálido interior y sintiendo como su saliva se mezclaba con la mía. Ese beso ardía.

_¡Mierda!_ Empezó a hacer algo, algo que me encanta, a morderme el labio y después succionarlo con fuerza, para después empezar a recorrer la comisura de mi boca con besos húmedos.  
_¡Mierda de nuevo!_ Sus manos se cruzaron detrás de mi cuello y comenzó a acercarse a mí peligrosamente, mientras sus dedos masajeaban mis cabellos. Juntó su cuerpo al mío y pude sentir la presión de sus pechos contra mi piel.

_Mierda, mierda, mierda._ Algo que debería estar dormido en mi, comenzó a despertar.

Y mi visión cada vez se volvía más nebulosa. Mis manos comandadas por cualquier persona menos yo, fueron por el encuentro de su espalda y cómo son ansiosas se metieron debajo de su camiseta y se movían presurosas, disfrutando de la suavidad y tibieza que ofrecía. ¿Por qué se me sentó a horcajadas sobre mi? Mientras su boca se despegaba de la mía. Y no contenta con eso, comenzó a besar mi cara, siguiendo un camino invisible que la llevaba hasta el arco de mi cuello. ¿Y por qué comenzó a hacer círculos y otros dibujos sin forma con su lengua ahí?  
Mi sangre, contaminada con una cantidad de alcohol nada despreciable, se alejó de mi cerebro y yo me cansé de ser quien no soy. No soy algo mesurado, yo soy la Caja de Pandora, si me abres...Atente a las consecuencias.

Recuperaría mi libertad, sólo sería yo.

La separé de mi cuerpo, y no se dio cuenta cuando le saqué la camiseta y se quedo ahí, tan campante como si le hubiese quitado una pulsera. Me sonrió, iluminando toda la habitación y dejó que mis dedos se perdieran en sus hombros y siguieran hasta sus pezones endurecidos. Pude sentir como temblaba, cómo eso le agradaba. La miré a los ojos unos segundos. Estaban chispeantes, brillantes y cargados de ¿deseo?  
Al parecer, yo no era la única _Caja de Pandora_. La tendí en el suelo y con un movimiento de sus brazos empujó mi cabeza hacia ella, volviendo a pegar sus labios contra los míos y sentí como se quejaba mientras mis manos exploraban cada rincón de su ser. Y cuando se perdieron entre sus muslos _quise_ no pensar que eran tan tersos porque ella tenía 14 años.

¿Qué quería que le enseñara? ¿En que quería que la entrenara? Si ella parecía la maestra y yo el alumno. Si Harry supiera lo que se estaba perdiendo. Mis manos hubiesen ido a zonas más salvajes, si no es por los pasos que escuché muy próximos a la puerta.

Me alejé de ella, con todo el dolor de mi alma, y algunas zonas de mi cuerpo y con una señal de las manos le dije que se pusiera sus ropas, pero ella ya estaba vestida, ¡Era la chica más rápida que yo había visto! En dos segundos, en la puerta, estaba algo parecido a Kreacher y nos miraba con asco y sospecha. Yo le devolví la _cariñosa_ mirada.

- Amo Sirius, lo busca el licántropo asqueroso, ese.

- ¡Cállate Kreacher! Y andate a tu ratonera –Le ordené y se fue murmurando cosas como siempre lo hacía.

Ginny se levantó con gracia, me besó de nuevo en los labios con profundidad y cuando estaba en el marco de la puerta me regaló una ultima mirada con un guiño de ojo y se fue.

Me quedé unos segundos ahí, completamente consternado, arreglando mi camisa que ya tenía varios botones desatados e intenté acomodar mi pelo con los dedos sudados, mientras aún podía sentir aquel agradable olor floral mezclado con alcohol impregnado en mi nariz.

Cuando yo bajé a la cocina, ahí estaba ella sentada con Remus. Le sonreía con inocencia, mientras hablaba moviendo mucho las manos y tenía frente a ella tenía un vaso de leche la muy descarada.  
La observé unos segundos y comprendí que ella no se daría por vencida hasta tener lo que quería. (Les dije que me recordaba en algo a James) Y también comprendí que la chica que estaba ahí era una pieza de colección, que yo feliz adquiriría para mí.

Sólo que no podía.

_Sólo porque soy su padrino_, pensé antes de ir a sentarme al lado de Lunático.

Apenas me senté en la mesa de la cocina, ella se paró y se fue despidiéndose de nosotros con un movimiento de la mano.

- ¿De qué hablaban, Remus? -Pregunté, pero no porque me interesara, era más bien para hablar de algo.

- De Michael Corner, el novio de Ginny.

**&**

* * *

**Nota de Autora:** ¿Qué se ha fumado esta? Sí, ¿Qué me he fumado? Pero la verdad es que estos son dos de mis personajes favoritos y no son mi OTP, pero son muy cercanos a eso. Y siempre los imagino en distintas situaciones. Lo siento, no me puedo resistir a la tentación de Sirius y Ginny haciendo cosas malas y besándose tan campantes.

Si crees que estoy loca y que debo morir por todo esto. Perfecto. Pero primero tendrán que encontrarme. Mientras tanto puedes amenazarme con un review. XD

Besos!!


End file.
